Gemma
Gemma, and her brother Gem, were both raised in the Alphabet Soup facility. They were meant to be pilots for the first generation project Ranger Suits. They worked along side Dr. K in developing the Ranger technology, and were eager to become friends with her. After Doctor K discovered that those in charge of Alphabet Soup had been lying to K, Gem & Gemma, she hatched a plan to try and get them out of the facility. This led to Doctor K's greatest mistake. In hopes of blinding the Security Servers long enough for her, Gem & Gemma to escape, Doctor K created a Self aware, self generating computer virus; Venjix. Before Dr. K could install the firewall to assure the virus would not escape beyond Alphabet Soup, the security men for the compound burst in and captured Dr. K, Gem & Gemma. Thus leading to the Venjix Virus escape and soon taking over the world. A year later the virus had infected over 37% of the worlds computers and was still going. Dr. K sent out the distress call all over the world, telling everyone to go to the domed city of Corinth. She was about to leave Alphabet Soup with the Ranger Series Technology, but the two people who had kidnapped her stopped her. They wanted her to hand over the Ranger Tech. Luckily Gem and Gemma came and knocked the two out. They told Doctor K to go, while they were going back to get the Classified Gold & Silver Series. Dr. K managed to make it out, but it was believed that Gem & Gemma didn't. However, they did manage to escape with the Gold & Silver Series technology. They took it upon themselves to become Rangers, and took the battle straight to Venjix in the wastelands. Gemma became the Silver Ranger, and pilots the Tiger Zord. Sometime during their period out in the Wasteland, Gem & Gemma were captured. They were imprisoned in one of the Venjix Grinder Factories. As luck would have it, their cell was next to that of blind girl, who hummed the same tune as that from Dillon's watch. After some time, they managed to escape the factory. When the Rangers were fighting Venjix's upgraded body form, they were on the ropes, but the Gold & Silver Rangers came to their rescue with their Zords. They did not reveal themselves though, they just flew away. Later, the Gold & Silver Rangers rescued the Rangers from that attack Dyna Bot in Omega City. But again, they left after beating the bot. Later, when the Rangers were unable to fight thanks to Venjix, the Gold & Silver Rangers came to the rescue once more. They fought off both Venjix & the Dyna Bot. While Venjix retreated, the new Rangers were successful in destroying Dyan Bot with the weapons. The two shiny Rangers then gave the other Rangers a lift back to Corinth City via their flight Zords. Once they arrived at the Ranger Base, they revealed themselves to the other Rangers, and Dr. K as well, and Doctor K could not have been happier to see her friends were alive. Both Gem and Gemma are very hyper and like to rush into battle without really planning things out. They have the strike first and ask questions later philosophy. They both also like to finish each other's sentences. The twins continued their "shoot & ask questions later" fighting style for some time, but it grew to bother the other Rangers. Gem & Gemma were becoming too dangerous and not working with the team. Finally, when the two journeyed out of their own to investigate an energy in the Wastelands, they were ambushed. Since they had no real plan of attack, they were out matched. Luckily the other Rangers came to their rescue, and the twins realized it's better to work together, than to go it alone. In hopes of discovering the location of the Venjix Palace, Gem & Gemma rebuilt a destroyed Grinder, attached a video camera to him, and reactivated him. When it returned to the palace, the team was able to follow it's coordinates to find out where the Venjix Palace is. Gemma has shown to be a caring person, as well as extremely intelligent with technology and mechanics. When Dr. K forbid Flynn from any future inventions, Gemma took it upon herself to encourage Flynn and helped him in the completion of the Road Attack Zord. During the final battle for Corinth, the Gold & Silver Rangers helped destroy the final Attack Bot. But then Venjix arrived and used his newly gained control of the Bio Field to delete the PaleoMax Megazord. He was about to do the same to the High Octane Megazord, but the Gold & Silver Rangers used their Mach Megazord to push the High Octane out of the way. As a result, the Mach Megazord was deleted. The Gold and Silver Rangers fell to the ground and were de-morphed. Since they were Morphed when the deletion blast hit him, and they were connected to the Bio Field, they themselves were then deleted. However, after the returned to good Tenaya managed to install a virus in the Venjix computers, Dr. K was able to regain control of the Bio Field. While the Rangers fought off Venjix, Dr. K and Ziggy worked on bringing Gem & Gemma back, and they succeeded. Just as the Rangers managed to weaken Venjix enough, the Gold & Silver Rangers returned, blasted the connecting beams holding up the Control Tower, and sent it falling down to the ground, crashing onto Venjix and destroying him. With the battle won & Venjix Destroyed, Gem and Gemma joined the Eagle Squadron as the newest recruits. They looked forward to being able to contine to blow stuff up.